Sliming to Victory (Celebration Event)
Sliming to Victory (じめじめなめなめ大進撃！) is the Rainy Season event in The Battle Cats and in Nyanko Daisensou. This event contains 3 new enemies, all of which are named 'Sluggy'. There is a Red Sluggy, a Black Sluggy and an Angel Sluggy. The Rare Cat Slug Jockey Cat appears as an item drop in all stages of this map. Event :We're off to the races with the SLIMY STALLIONS! :Available from June 10th (11:00am) until June 24th (10:59am)! :●Limited Stage: "Sliming to Victory" :Ride forth and claim victory in the stickiest, slimiest high-stakes race in all the Cat Empire! :Limited edition SLIMY STALLIONS celebration stages are here! :Visit Stories of Legend and find the Sliming to Victory map to take on this challenge! The Rare Unit Slug Jockey Cat might be waiting for you as a stage clear reward! :Clear any stage in this event map throughout this campaign to pick up Lucky Tickets, good for awesome rewards at the special Lucky Capsules! Stages in the second half of the Slimy Stallions map will have an even higher chance of rewarding you with a Lucky Ticket! :※Update to the most recent version of the Battle Cats to access this event! :● Lucky Capsules! :Get special Cats, items, and XP packs from these limited edition capsules! :Check out the Lucky Capsules section on the Cat Base menu to use your collected Lucky Tickets from the Midas Touch event! :Plus, get a bonus Lucky Ticket along with any Rare Capsule draw! :※Any single Rare Capsule draw will grant you one extra Lucky Ticket, while an 11-Capsule Draw will reward you with a bonus 11 Lucky Tickets! :※Once the Lucky Capsule event is over on June 14th, you will be unable to use your remaining Lucky Tickets or exchange them for items, etc. Be aware and use them soon after getting them! :※Update to the most recent version of the Battle Cats to access this feature! :● Special event missions in the Catnip Challenges! :Take on Special Mission challenges and earn delicious bonus rewards by playing limited-time-only Sliming to Victory events! :※Sliming to Victory Special Missions will only appear in the Catnip Challenges until June 24th, 2019 at 10:59am. You must accept all rewards before the mission disappears at the end of the Catnip Challenges event! :●Login daily to earn items and a Rare Ticket! :Every day you visit the Cat Base menu during this campaign, you will pick up another login stamp! More login stamps will get you bigger and better prizes, including a Rare Ticket! :※Up to 14 Stamps can be earned during this event. List of Levels List of Missions List of Stamps *'Day 1': XP +5000 *'Day 2': Speed Up +1 *'Day 3': Rich Cat +1 *'Day 4': XP +10000 *'Day 5': Treasure Radar +1 *'Day 6': Cat CPU +1 *'Day 7': XP +15000 *'Day 8': Sniper the Cat +1 *'Day 9': Rare Cat Ticket +1 *'Day 10': XP +20000 *'Day 11': Cat CPU +1 *'Day 12': Treasure Radar +1 *'Day 13': Cat Ticket +1 *'Day 14': Cat Jobs +1 Appears English Version *June 12th, 2017 to June 27th, 2017 *June 24th, 2018 to July 7th, 2018 *June 10th, 2019 to June 24th, 2019 Japanese Version *June 13th, 2017 to June 27th, 2017 *June 4th, 2018 to June 18th, 2018 *June 10th, 2019 to June 24th, 2019 Gallery Sliming to Victory JP.jpg|Event Poster (JP) Trivia *This event is a reference to なめすた, a racing game created by PONOS. *The Slug Jockey Cat drop was added to the event in 2018. Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01142.html *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01164.html Category:Celebration Events